


Начало всему в тебе

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Нуар [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Клинт видит Наташу впервые, у неё на ногах красные туфли. На ней чёрное платье, а волосы отливают алым, но настоящее сияние исходит от них. А у него так знакомо горят пальцы.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/602264">You've Got 'Em Going</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/burningtouch/pseuds/burningtouch">burningtouch</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало всему в тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You've Got 'Em Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602264) by [burningtouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningtouch/pseuds/burningtouch). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора, burningtouch.

Когда Клинт видит Наташу впервые, у неё на ногах красные туфли. На ней чёрное платье, а волосы отливают алым, но настоящее сияние исходит от них. На фоне расшитой блёстками ткани и того, как сверкает улыбка, туфли должны были бы потускнеть. Но они светятся — светятся, как свежая, влажная от крови рана.  
Клинт пробует списать всё на трёпку, которую только что получил, на головную боль и дрожь в руках под тренчем. Клинт пробует списать всё на отсутствие стакана с джином в ладони, на расцветающие на костяшках синяки.  
Но сильнее прочего Клинт винит во всём кровь, пульсирующую в кончиках пальцев — ту, которая будит инстинкт, велящий идти по жизни с боем, дракой, убийством. Кровь пульсирует и кружит вокруг сердца с настойчивостью влюблённой. Ему казалось, что он уже оставил эту жизнь позади, но красные туфли Наташи с лёгкостью зазывают его обратно. Ему кажется, что он видит усмешку у неё на губах, когда пальцы сжимаются на стакане джина, а взгляд соскальзывает с её туфель.  
Джин заканчивается, и он забывает про туфли.

***  
Он снова встречает её на поле боя, хотя больше оно напоминает побоище. Бомба оказалась сюрпризом, гора трупов — уже нет, и туман в голове совершенно некстати.  
Задание провалено к чёрту, но ему уже всё равно. Гораздо сильнее он заинтересован в том, чтобы выбраться отсюда живым. Люди вокруг мертвы, и он может присоединиться к ним, если не найдёт сил уйти, сдвинуться с места.  
Вероятно, поэтому она подходит к нему; у неё бледные ноги, а волосы пылают, как пламя. Туфли на этот раз чёрные, но глаза блестят, как кровь у неё на лице. Мелкие брызги кажутся мазками художника на бледном холсте её кожи. Она дотрагивается до волос Клинта, коротко и легко, бесцельно, словно из любопытства.  
— Я тебя помню, — у неё низкий, чувственно-хриплый голос, который напоминает о дыме и зеркалах. Напоминает о туфлях, крови и прошлом. — Ты разглядывал мои туфли.  
Попытка заговорить оборачивает лишь мучительным хрипом.  
Она улыбается своим мыслям, и это не мягкий, влюблённый изгиб губ, какого обычно ждут от прекрасной дамы. Её улыбка как изогнутое лезвие отточенного клинка, уже залитое кровью. От этой улыбки снова начинают гореть пальцы — так же, как горят при каждом убийстве с тех пор, как её туфли привлекли его взгляд.  
Она оставляет его с этим огнём, более жгучим, чем ад пожара, разгорающегося вокруг.  
Он пользуется одним огнём, чтобы уйти от другого.

***  
На этот раз Клинт замечает ногти. Наташа сидит на другой стороне задымлённого зала, и пальцы обвивают стакан. Выглядят они так, словно их окунули в кровь какого-нибудь бедолаги-солдата, и если учесть, при каких обстоятельствах они виделись в прошлый раз, это несложно себе представить.  
На ней чересчур короткое и в то же время чересчур длинное платье, но его внимание привлекают Наташины ногти. Они легко и бездумно постукивают по стакану, пока она разглядывает и изучает зал. Если Клинт и уверен в чём-то, то только в одном: Наташа знает, какое действие оказывает на мужчин, и использует это только ради своих — и больше ничьих — целей.  
Об этом говорят её ногти.  
Платье, мягкие формы, соблазнительная улыбка и пламя в глазах искушают подойти ближе, отдаться в её объятия. Но эти ногти — ногти предостерегают, подают знак, рассказывают об угрозе, которая подстерегает того глупца, который посмеет приблизиться к обладательнице этих тонких пальцев.  
Когти, а не ногти — вот что они такое.  
Он наблюдает за ней с безопасного расстояния у стойкой бара. Она не делает попытки подойти к нему, ей хватает и тех дураков, что подходят к ней сами. Ему чудится, что он видит проблеск зубов, и он давит дрожь. Возможно, сегодня в крови у неё окажутся не только ногти.

***  
Ничего удивительного, что всё заканчивается в цирке.  
Это не его цирк, хотя прошлое давно позабыто и уже не имеет значения. Но это всё равно цирк, а некоторые вещи невозможно до конца выжечь из памяти. Большой шатёр выглядит точно так же, но воздух внутри пахнет иначе, даже кажется лёгким.  
От него не разит страхом или угрозой.  
А пальцы горят всё равно — наверное, думает Клинт, память тела.  
— Я за тобой наблюдала.  
Он оборачивается на голос — расслабленные руки опущены между колен — и вглядывается в Наташу между рядами. На ней снова те самые туфли. Она в красном вся, с головы до ног, глянцевая и блестящая в неярком свете. Должно бы смотреться ужасно, но она красива красотой пламени, красотой крови.  
Он чувствует, как пульсируют пальцы; он чувствует, как огонь вспыхивает сильней.  
— Зачем?  
Если бы на месте неё был кто угодно другой, в ответ он получил бы усмешку. А она просто выгибает бровь, словно указывая ему, насколько пустой этот вопрос (ответ они оба знают).  
— Ты не такой, как другие. Ты борешься с тем, кто ты есть.  
Он делает рефлекторный вдох — так, как вдыхает прежде, чем спустить тетиву.  
— И кто же?  
Она не отвечает, просто стоит, и в пальцах поблёскивает огоньком сигарета. Он смотрит на сигарету в своей руке — и понимает, что допустил промах, когда что-то летит ему в голову. Догадывается, что бросила «что-то» она, хотя сам этого и не видит. Футляр чёрный, но он знает, что там внутри прежде, чем его открывает.  
Она дарит ему арбалет малой дальности, и он понимает, что она дарит ему всё.  
— Я.  
И на этот раз она улыбается по-настоящему — настолько, насколько настоящие они сами. Она пылает, словно огонь, горячая и холодная и такая опасная, что он не может не шагнуть навстречу её красоте. У него горят пальцы, но сейчас он впервые не хочет, чтобы это прошло.  
Ничего удивительного, что всё начинается в цирке.


End file.
